Sheet metal is typically available in the form of relatively small sheets--perhaps four feet by eight feet or so--or alternatively in the form of much longer sheets--perhaps fifty feet to one hundred feet, or more, by perhaps two feet to eight feet wide--that have been coiled so as to form a relatively compact coil. These compact coils are each formed on a drum that is rotatably driven by large coiling machines. Typically, such large coiling machines have a generally horizontally disposed rotatably driven mandrel that receives the drum thereon in secured, yet removable, relation for concurrent rotation of the mandrel and drum. The mandrel is operatively connected at a first end thereof to the coiling machine in rotatably driven relation thereto. The second end of the mandrel is open so as to be adapted to receive the removable drum thereon, and also to accommodate the removal of a coil of sheet metal from the drum. After each coil of sheet metal material has been wound onto the drum on the mandrel, that coil must be subsequently removed from the drum. During such removal, the coil must be precluded from unwinding and also the layers of the coil must remain aligned with one another --that is to say that the edges of the layers of the coil must remain vertically aligned with one another. Further, the sheet metal material must not be damaged. Such removal must therefore be done very carefully so as to not damage the coil and so as to not deform the coil shape.